I'll show them fun
by Saluzozette
Summary: Leonardo is heading home, and he doesn't know if he'll find his brothers getting along, or on a warpath with each other.


**Don't mind me. Just posting this here, because you know, I wrote it, and I want people to read it. Don't forget to leave reviews though, I'd like that very much. Thank you ^^**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Dude"_

" _Duuuuuuuude"_

" _Man, were are you?"_

" _You're missing all the fun"_

" _Dude, bro, man, you have to come home"_

" _Duuuuuuuude!"_

Leonardo couldn't keep the growing smile off his lips when he saw the six missed texts from Michelangelo. He was heading home right now, and wondered what sort of antics his brothers had pulled this time. It couldn't be worse than the time he found an almost crying in despair Donnie tied up to a chair, his face just centimeters away from a warm mug full of coffee, or when Raph had to spend a week with "I love to dress as wonderwoman sometimes" written on his forehead with indelible ink, both cases because both Donatello and Raphaël could be real dicks with Mikey when they weren't in the mood for his pranks. Of course, they should have known better. The four of them had grown up together, they should have just known not to mess with Mikey. Never mess with Mikey should have been written on every wall of the city, because as small and cute as he was, he could kick anyone's ass to the moon and back with his fist as well as with his words when he put his mind into it.

" _I'm coming, Mikey. Make sure to keep some of the fun for me."_

The lair wasn't far. Leonardo could already feel the warmth of his home, and the warmth of his brothers' voices and laughs against his skin. There was nothing like your loved ones presences' crawling around your heart when you're outside at night.

" _Ok, but hurry, it's hard to restrain both Raph and Casey."_

Oh god, he wasn't up against everybody at the same time, was he? Without realising it, Leonardo sped up a little. Most of the time the four of them get along incredibly well, but they were still brothers. Leo could record times when he had come home only to find the living room an actual battlefield and all three of his bros on a warpath with each other. He hoped it wasn't one of those times.

He heard April's unmistakable howl of laughter before he reached the entrance of the lair. Of course she would be here. Wherever was Casey, April tagged along. Or was it the opposite, he didn't know anymore? Leo was pretty much ready for anything at that point. Either Mikey, Raph and Donnie were planning on killing each other and their friends were just watching from the side with popcorn, either they were all playing a board game or something and Leonardo was worrying himself over nothing again.

Well... To be honest, nothing could have prepared him for the sight he got as he walked into the lair. Michelangelo and Raphaël were performing what they surely thought was a circus performance. Mikey was standing on Raph's shoulders. Raph who was struggling to keep his balance. Donatello and Casey were lying on the floor, right next to the couch where April was sitting upside down. The three of them were laughing loudly at the silly constellations they were making out of the cracks on the ceiling. The living room and the kitchen were absolute chaos. There was a certain amount of empty bottles scattered on the floor, and even more untouched bottles on the table.

"What the hell?" Leo muttered, taking a few steps forward.

"Bro!" Michelangelo exclaimed when he saw him.

He waved his brother frantically, which caused Raphaël to lose his already tenuous balance. The two of them fall on the ground, hard, but the burst of laughter that quickly followed prevented Leonardo from worrying too much.

"Guys, what on earth?" The blue-clad ninja asked, half amused, half concerned. "Have you all been drinking?"

"Leo, my man!" Casey sheered when he successfully got up from the floor. He put his friend in a loosy and clumsy hug. "Don't worry, we saved some for you."

"Only thank to me!" Mikey reminded them, till trying to untangle himself from Raph, who looked way too happy to not help him at all. "Come on, bro! Move your big ass, you're crushing me!"

"Do you want some coke in your vodka?" Donatello asked from the kitchen, already holding a bottle, an unusually massive grin on his face.

"No thanks, bro. I'll pass."

Leonardo was met with lots of protestations. Donnie just shoved a glass filled with a dark liquor into his hands and waved the bottle in the air.

"Who wants some more?" He asked.

"Everybody!" April keenly shouted, and unlike Leo, she was met with roaring sheers.

"Come on Leo," Casey pleaded. "It's my birthday, man. Can you relax, just for tonight?"

"Oh shoot, is it your birthday?" Leonardo exclaimed frantically, trying to understand how he could have forgotten about something so important. "Wait... No it isn't! Your birthday is in Febrary!"

"Well, I... Yeak, ok, it's not my birthday, but..."

"It's mine!" April interrupted loudly, smiling just as hard as Michelangelo on his best days, which was utterly worrying.

"No, yours is in September." Leo retorted, trying and failing to hide his hilarity.

"Then it's mine!" Mikey shouted happily.

"Come on! Do you think I don't know when our birthday his? Guys, be serious."

"Oh, for fuck sake, Leo, drink already!" Raphaël protested. He drank his glass dry bottom as a demonstration. "We're having fun! Just for tonight, please, don't ruin the fun."

Leonardo pouted because that was totally uncalled for! He could be fun! He could have fun, like everyone else. To emphasize his point, he drank his liquor in one big gulp, just like Raph had done ten seconds sooner. His gesture was applauded as if he had just saved the world. The alcohol was strong. It let a bitter sweet taste on his tongue and burnt its way down his throat.

"Can I have another one?" He asked Donnie.

"Hold on, Cow-boy," The purple-clad ninja retorted with a laugh. "You should eat something first."

"Let him drink!" Casey shouted like a battle cry and soon enough everyone but Donatello was shouting along with him. "Let him drink, let him drink!"

Leonardo emptied his second glass just as fast as the first one, and Donnie forced him down on a chair, in front of a whole pizza. Leo laughed at the way the rest of his family booed his brother for it. They wanted to have fun? They would have fun. He would show them.

The first slice of pizza was immediately followed by a third glass. They would see.


End file.
